Ice Woman
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: A woman with the power to enchant her creations, giving her very soul into each piece, an ice dragon, a lie, a blinded human, and perhaps its a Trojan horse all over again? Blinded Oc. Apollo/oc, slight cross with Zelda, please critique my story and let me know how to better my grammar.


**The Ice Woman**

 **Chapter One**

 **Crafting the Ice**

The crisp frozen air of Alaska is what Alina awoke too. She did the morning chores around the large red wood cabin, t was farther north so her business wouldn't melt., your most likely wondering what business, considering she crafted her cabin by herself, and in doing so in land she had claimed, she payed no taxes for her home.

Alina grabbed a tool kit and headed for the large Ice block in her front yard, she had multiple blocks scattered around along with some status that had been gorgeously carved where in multiple spots, Alina started chipping away, and it wasn't until a man walked over that she realized the sun had started to set and that her limps where nearly numb but being she had been moving them they weren't, unlike her hands.

"Excuse me Ma'am," the tall blond he was young, and childish looking ,she glanced towards him before resuming her work, she was working on the details now her hands and eyes had always been fast but she always felt how she was doing it, In case her eyes faded she was normally prepared for things like that.

"Evening," Alina greeted calmly hands steady.

"My car broke down on the way here," He said she looked up.

"Customer?" She wondered his sky blue eyes twinkled slightly.

"I've heard about your craftsmanship truly works of art," he whispered inspecting the woman she was currently working on.

"I see you can sleep in the spare room I suppose, no funny business or it's the shed," Alina stepping away from the iced woman beside a knight, he stood protectively over his lover arm raised, she grabbed a sword carved by ice and slipped the handle into the mans palm along with a shield both crested with a infinity dragon.

"How much do you sell them for?" He wondered vaguely she smiled.

"30, 50, 100 it depends on how hard they are to load plus you handle shipping costs. These on my yard aren't for sale though, you'd have to look in the barn tomorrow, and if nothing strikes your fancy I can do custom, but it'll take a few days depending on what exactly your looking for," Alina said calmly, placing her tools in the leather bag before indicating to the house.

"Apollo," he held his hand out she turned.

"Alina," she returned firmly shaking his hand he didn't let go.

"Your freezing." He said bringing her hand up she retracted her hand shrugging.

"Fire place will do the job." She stated grabbing some wood from the pile.

Apollo hummed in agreement and piled some logs in his arms, she dumped them beside the fire place, and grabbed a grill lighter and set the three logs already in the fire place on fire.

"I build everything I need myself, except the car I haven't gotten around to bothering." She informed his eyes twinkled.

"If you tell me you can sing and dance I'll have to kidnap you." He mused jokingly Alina looked towards him amusedly.

"Your a weird one Mr. Apollo." He looked affronted.

"Please just Apollo, Mr. Apollo sounds old." He was radiating a warmth and she chuckled.

"Dosen't it fit your age?" She wondered. "Are you really taking the time from leading the suns rays to visit my home?" She wondered he watched her shake off her heavy layers her arms where red.

"I am also the god of art." He stated checking her arms. "And doctors." He added she was as cold as ice.

"I'm fine." She tried to pull away but he hand her sit on the couch so he could look over her frost bite.

"Mortals aren't meant to get this cold often." He stated looking her in the eyes.

"I don't notice the cold their is only the task in front off me and nothing else." Apollo sighed and handed her a bottle.

"It'll be a shame when your limps stop working so young, Aphrodite enjoys your work." He said. "It'll refill every time it's emptied and I will know." He stated she stared at his face.

"Your meddling in mortal affairs." She stated he smirked at her bemusedly.

"I never did care about that law." Apollo stated she hummed thoughtfully before adapting the bottle.

"What is it?"

"A diluted form of nectar so mortals can heal." He said simply she drank it and her skin started turning pale.

"I didn't think anyone would care if I ended up freezing though." She mused looking towards the fire.

"Lonely?" He wondered sitting beside her calmly he knew those kind of eyes happy to beable to be free but also longing to have someone be be their with them.

"Is this the part where you start charming me for a one night stand? Because I'd rather not no offence." Apollo mocked a wounded expression.

They talked for hours until she fell asleep he glanced over at the windows thoughtfully. Before flashing away he hadn't noticed that her eyes hand been opened just slightly.

 **How did I do?**


End file.
